These Bitter Yet Sweet Memories of Mine
by blackeyedsusan325
Summary: Alice finds herself in yet another new school all to avoid to her crazy Father Jack. Why? If only she could remember the reason but she can't. Not until she can put all the pieces back together. To go along with this she makes a new friend, Oz Vessailus, who she might JUST be developing feelings for. Read the story to find out what happens next because I suck at summaries.
1. Emerald Eyes

A/N

Hey, Danielle here \(^0^)/

This is going to be a Fanfiction based around the story Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. _Italics_ is for what the character is thinking and regular font like this is what's going on in the story. Anyway, I hope you like it! It's the first one of many that I'll be writing so please RRR! Thanks :D

OH by the way when Alice is introducing herself I was thinking of putting it in italics because I guess in a way she's thinking but in a way she's not…you know? It seems OOC at first but trust me the real Alice will show up soon mwah ha ha. Ok enough jokes, enjoy now for reals.

**~Chapter One: ****Emerald Eyes~**

**Alice's POV **

_Another first day, in another new school, great. How many more times does she expect me to go through with this? _

I sigh quite loudly getting stares from everyone on the bus. I ignore them and continue looking out to the window.

Hey there. My name's Alice Baskerville and as you can see I'm not in a very good mood right now. Want to know why? Well, apparently my Mom feels it very necessary to move every freaking year for the past 4 years all because of some dumb thing that happened in my family. All I can remember is that my Dad, Jack as my Mother now calls him, did something terrible. I don't exactly recall what happened because well…just because. For some reason I can't remember anything that happened on that fateful day. I can only remember fragments, pieces of the story that I can't quite put together yet. Hopefully one day I can put all the pieces together and understand why Mom hates him so much, but for now all I have to worry about is this dumb new school I'm going to.

_Where am I going anyway? Did I even get on the right bus?_

Looking around hastily I calm down and realize that I did get on the right bus and pull out the school's brochure from my bag. On the front in very big letters read:

Pandora: A school for the wealthy and the elite, where only the best of the best can go!

_Pandora, huh? Wonder if I'll make any new friends here…not that it really matters anyway. By the end of the year I'll be moving again so what's the point? _

I furrow my brows together frowning at what I just thought.

_I should be optimistic! Maybe Mom won't make me move again next year. Maybe, just maybe she'll be satisfied. _

As I look away from the window, I realize that the bus has stopped and everyone was already out of the bus and the driver was looking at me.

"Well are ya gonna get off or what kid? I got places to be!" the man yells. "Don't make me say it again. I said get off!"

_This guy is not helping with me trying to be optimistic at all. Someone oughta teach him some manners. _

Standing up I brush off my skirt and just as I was about to get off I say "Was gonna get off anyway. With driving skills as bad as the ones that you have, I can't bear to stay on this bus any longer." The look on his face was priceless. Smirking I hop off and start walking towards the school.

As I walk towards the school one thing that I notice is that it. Is. HUGE. Even bigger than my love for meat; if that was even possible. Suddenly I remember from the brochure that it said Pandora has 4 buildings in total. It includes a Gym, Cafeteria, Auditorium, and last but not least is the actual school itself. Along with that are smaller buildings that are probably used for clubs and fields with small ponds in them connected to a river.

_Looks like Mom wasn't kidding when she said that the school was huge. _

I stopped for a second to look at them. The school was designed after the old gothic style from the 1600's. Large spires pointed towards the sky, with gargoyles littered on the sides of the buildings and of course stained glass windows instead of regular glass to add the finishing touch. Each building followed the same design with a different pattern of stained glass for each. After admiring the buildings, I continued to walk forward again. I turn my head to the left and realize that I see the bus driver form earlier talking to some guy in a suit.

Sensing something bad was coming I walked a little faster, and tried to keep up with the crowd that surrounded me. I glance and realize that he's pointing at me.

_Shoot. Crap, crap, crap. _

"Hey you! The girl with the braids in her hair! Come here please." The man next to the driver said.

_Curse genetics for making me short and having short legs to go along with it._

Grumbling I make my way over to them. The man was very tall and had a seaweed kind of looking hair. He had a western hat on his head and as I approached the two I noticed he had golden eyes. He looked pretty young so I'd be surprised if he said he was a Teacher and not a student.

"Yes, sir?" I ask as sweetly as I can.

_I swear if it's about earlier I'm gonna—_

"This man told me that you said something rude to him. I want you to apologize immediately." He said in a stern voice.

_And it is. This guy is gonna regret asking me to apologize. I'm Alice Baskerville! No one bosses me around. _

"Why should I? This so called man right here yelled at me to get off the bus. Last time I recalled," and I paused to look at the driver. He looked kind of panicky now. I squinted and continued "you're getting paid to drive me so you better watch it." I spat.

_Did he just tremble? Wow, what a baby._

"You cannot talk to your elders like that. Apologize!" the man said again.

"And what if I don't?" I questioned.

_No way in hell is this guy gonna make me say I'm sorry._

"I'll, I'll suspend you…you baka usagi!" he yelled.

_What the? Did he just call me a stupid rabbit?! _

"What did you just say seaweed head?!" I yelled back.

"I called you a stupid rabbit! And what even gave you the right to call me a seaweed head?!"

"When you called me a stupid rabbit!" I retorted.

"Well for your information my name is Professor Nightray so you better treat me with respect!"

_So he is a teacher. Still doesn't change the fact that he called me a stupid rabbit._

"Still a seaweed head. Can I go to class now?" I was getting really tired of talking to him and I wanted to just get this day over with.

"Not until you apologize to him!" He started to point at the bus driver but he wasn't there. Not only that but several students were looking at us as well.

"Wha—where did he?"

"Nice going seaweed head. You scared him off." I said with a smug look on my face.

"Argh you baka usagi!" he roared.

"Seaweed head. Seaweed head." I sang. This is actually fun, ridiculing him.

Just as I was about to continue with the next verse of my song, a new voice interrupted.

"Hey, stop it you two! Let's not make a scene here. Gil you should know better than to yell at a student like that." The guy said. He looked around to be my age. I looked at him with a skeptical look on his face.

_Who does this guy think he is interrupting a conversation like that?!_

"And just who do you think you are?" I barked putting my hands on my hips.

"Ah sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Oz Vessalius; nice to meet you!" Oz replied offering his hand to me. I huffed and just ignored him.

"Oz, what are you doing? You should be getting to class!" Gil, or Professor Nightray as I should call him, said to him.

"Well, I just wanted to say Hi to this pretty lady that you were just talking to." he said as he flashed a dazzling smile my way. I blushed a little, but that still doesn't change the fact that he rudely interrupted me.

"Besides, that was quite a conversation you two were having." he chuckled.

Frowning once again, I regained my composure and turned to face him.

"Well I think my job is done here. I'm going to leave now." I stated and just as I was about to walk away I felt someone grab my hand. As I whirled around to face whoever grabbed my hand I noticed that it was just Oz. Now that I got a closer look at him, I saw as to what he looked really looked like. Blonde messy hair covered his eyes. He turned them up to look at me and when he did I realized they were a beautiful shade of emerald.

"Wait, I never got your name! And it also seems like we're in the same grade so I was wondering if you'd like to go to class together?" he asked flashing that ridiculous smile of his again, his eyes twinkling.

"Just how did you know we're in the same grade?" I was starting to get creeped out by this guy. Not only was he so happy but he also smiled way too much; for a normal person at least.

"Well we're wearing the same kind of uniform. Silver class, I believe?" He said as he pointed at my tie and blazer. I looked down and realized that he was right. Oz was wearing the 3rd year's uniform which was a white blazer with silver trim lining the outside. Along with that he also had on a pair of black slacks and dress shoes and to compliment it was a white dress shirt tucked in with a silver necktie to tie it off. I too was also wearing the blazer, tie and shirt but instead of slacks I wore a black skirt, black knee high socks and white Maryjane shoes. I harrumphed.

_Guess he was right, but anyone could have noticed that._

"Ya ok well, I don't need your help so bye." I walked off again and this time he didn't stop me.

_Finally, I thought that that conversation would never end. _

I entered through the front doors and saw the sign that lead to the office. I walked in and asked for my schedule. The lady at the desk handed me my schedule without even bothering to look at me.

_Gee the people here sure are welcoming. _

Glancing at my schedule I saw that I was already late for home room which was on the 2nd floor. Not only that but I also had Professor Nightray as my Home Room teacher as well.

_What a time to be alive. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

A/N

Well that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I wasn't so sure how to end it but I hope it makes sense. Anyway what happens to Oz? Will Alice ever see him again? And how will Gil react as to seeing Alice again? Read the next chapter to find out! Also please don't forget to RRR. Well, until the next A/N. Bye! :D


	2. Friends or?

A/N

Hey Danielle here \(^0^)/

I'm so glad to those of you who saw the link from my Tumblr and decided to read the story because I was quite surprised to see that 40+ people have read it! Shout out to Catrina7077 and daciela for following the story. I hope that more of you decide to do the same as well. Anyways, don't forget to RRR, and as always thanks! :D

**Disclaimer: **this fanfiction is based around Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. I do not own any of the characters just the story line I made up.

**~ Chapter 2: Friend or…..? ~**

**Alice's POV**

After walking up the stairs I saw that my room was the 2nd one on the right. Taking a deep breath I slid open the door and immediately, I felt all eyes on me. Despite this I kept looking straight ahead and marched right up to seaweed head.

"Where do I sit?" I asked him.

"Well since you're late you get the seat in the back near the window—farthest away from me." he spat.

Feeling annoyed from what he just said, I walked to my seat ignoring the stares along the way.

_Don't these people know any manners? Sheesh I walked in late, not kill someone!_

Right as I sat down Seaweed head or Professor Gil as I might say, started a lecture on how you mustn't ever be late to class and blah, blah, blah. I tuned him out and just decided to stare out the window when all of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder. I ignored them because honestly, I didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Alice! Alice!" the voice whispered slash yelled.

I sighed and tried to ignore the voice that was calling my name.

_Can't they read the atmosphere? I'm not really in the mood to talk._

"Alice! Come on Alice, answer me!" the voice pleaded.

Getting awfully irritated I whipped my head around and was about to yell at them for being so annoying when I saw that it was just Oz—yet again.

Glancing at Gil I saw that he was distracted by a student who was asking him a question. Taking this as my chance I twisted around and faced him.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed.

Oz started to explain, "Gil told me. Well not really, more like showed me. I looked on the class roster and there was a picture of you with your name written next to it."

"Ok…well what do you want then?" I asked.

"Oh...uh...well you see I'm new here so I was wondering if you wanted to sit together during lunch?" he asked whilst he scratched the back of his neck. Oz then looked at me and gave me this look that reminded me of a puppy. A sad puppy to be exact with big green eyes.

_Awh, so cute. Wait what am I thinking?!_

I blushed at the thought. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

_This is just Oz. A person I just recently met. So yet, why am I blushing so damn much?_

"Ugh, if I say yes will you stop bothering me?" I said as I was trying to stop myself from blushing. Before Oz could answer someone interrupted us.

"Am I disrupting you from something Ms. Baskerville?" Gil asked menacingly. He did not seem pleased.

"No not at all. Go ahead." I said in a sickly sweet voice. Putting my attention back on Gil I glanced down at the floor near my desk and saw that there was a note lying there. Assuming it was for me I picked it up. Unfolding the paper it read:

Meet me on the rooftop for lunch. I hope to see you there! :D

-Oz Vessalius

I quickly glanced back at Oz and he smiled that sparkly smile of his again.

_Maybe I shouldn't have looked back at him. _

Grimacing I turned back around and focused on getting through the lesson.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

~~Lunch~~

**Oz's POV**

There I stood on the rooftop waiting. Nervously I might add. For who exactly? A friend…if I could call her that.

_What if she got lost? Or what if she doesn't show up? What am I going to do? _

I started to sweat from worry.

_Alice is going to come. Relax. She's a nice girl who's just misunderstood. _

Walking back to where I sat, I hear the rooftop door open and I see Alice standing in the doorway blushing. I grinned feeling ecstatic that she came.

"Hey, Alice I'm over here!" I called out to her. I motioned her to come over to where I was.

"Don't worry I see you." She snapped. Huffing she walked over and plopped herself down.

_A feisty one, I see. Just my type!_

I sat down myself and began to eat my lunch. I sneaked a peak at her and needless to say I was taken aback a little. Instead of eating a salad like most girls I've been with, she was eating meat. Tons of it too. Instead of being disgusted I laughed. Noticing me, her eyes widened and she frowned and said "What are you laughing at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Alice. It's just that. You look really cute when you eat like that actually…" I admitted. I chuckled and felt myself starting to blush.

_What am I doing saying that she's cute? I just me her; She must think I'm a creep! _I thought while I laughed some more.

"Huh…oh…thanks I guess." Alice replied. She continued eating like nothing happened. I sighed a sigh of relief. Guess she didn't take it the wrong way after all. I went back to eating as well and a few moments of silence passed between us. Just as I thought our whole lunch was going to pass by like this I heard her speak once again.

"So does this mean we're friends Oz?" she asked tentatively. Surprised I jumped a little. "I mean we are eating lunch together and everything."

_I didn't expect that. This girl is full of surprises. I like that._

Swallowing my food I said "Well if you want us to be, then yes we are. But first we have to properly introduce ourselves to each other. Let's change that fact shall we?" I stood up and offered my hand to her. She looks at me like I'm crazy but she grabs it and stands up as well.

"I'll start first. Hello. My name is Oz Vessalius. I was born December 26th and my sign is Capricorn. My blood type is 'O' and I have a little sister named Ada. What's your name?" Honestly I felt kind of silly but in another way I felt calm and relaxed. Something about Alice just made me feel this way.

"This is stupid. I'm sitting back down." Alice stated. I laughed. It's just like her to do something say something like that.

"Come on Alice this will be good for us." I smiled.

"Ugh fine." She huffed before saying "My name is Alice Baskerville. I was born July 20th and my sign is Cancer. My blood type is also 'O' and I like to eat meat. There happy?"

"Hahahaha Alice. Yes, in fact I am." Just being with her made me smile.

_Why is that anyway? Although we just met I feel like this isn't the first time._

"Oz, wait I don't think we're done! We have to make a pinky promise." She declared. "Isn't this how all friendships work? I mean you're my first friend so I just want to make sure."

_I'm her very first friend…wow. I feel so responsible or something. And actually really happy too. A first friend is always the most important. _I nodded my head.

" Well, come on hold out your hand and stick out your pinky. Don't worry I feel as ridiculous as you do." Alice looked at me expectantly. Guess I shouldn't keep her waiting. I stuck out my hand linked my pinky with hers.

"Um…I Oz Vessalius pinky promise to be best friends with Alice Baskerville…." I hesitated not knowing what to say.

Sighing Alice finished the rest for me.

"Forever and ever and if I don't withhold this promise I'll stick a needle in my eye." Shaking our pinkies on it we were done. Sitting back down we looked at the view in front of us.

"Well that was interesting…" I declared.

"Yeah it was." And for the first time since I've met her I saw her smile. It was wonderful. Her cheeks had a reddish tint to them and there dimples in her face when she smiled. Needless to say I wouldn't be breaking that promise very soon.

A/N

Well that was an unexpected turn of events. It's fluffy but originally I decided to have them explain their problems to each other but I decided not to because that wouldn't make sense since they just met. Anyway I hope you liked it! I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until the next A/N. Bye! :D


	3. Deep Slumber

A/N

Hey, Danielle here \(^0^)/

Wow 3 chapters in 3 days. I. AM. ON. A. ROLL. And it's all because I you guys. You're inspiring me to write the chapters of the story. Thank you so much. Ya'll are such an inspiration. Anyway, as always RRR. I'll see you guys as the end!

**Disclaimer**: this fanfiction is based around Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. I do not own any of the characters just the story line I made up.

**~ Chapter 3: Deep Slumber ~**

**Alice's POV**

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

The bells in the distance signal that the first day of school is finally over.

_Yes. Finally, I can go home, relax, and eat as much meat as I want without anyone bothering me._

As subtly as I could, I glance at Oz who is now my first official best friend. He was packing up his things into his backpack. I was mesmerized by the way he was doing it. The way his hands moved to grab all of his things.

"Alice? Are you all right? You seem kind of…distracted." Oz said as he waved a hand at me.

Blushing I shake my head to get myself to focus.

_What's up with me? I've been doing this all day. This spacing out kind of thing. Especially when Oz is around. Am I…? No way in hell. I just met him today! It's probably because he's my first ever friend I've made. Yeah that's it._

"I am not, thank you very much. I was just thinking that's all." I said snapping at him.

Holding up his hands in defense he replies "Don't worry Alice; I was just concerned that's all. Anyway I was wondering, since we don't have any HW want to come by my place and chill?"

I frowned confused. "Chill? What's that? It sounds cold."

"Ah no, no, no, Alice. Hang out I mean. It's what friends do in their free time to get to know each other better." Oz explained. "Since we're friends I thought that would be a good idea."

"Oh." I said quietly. Nodding my head, I follow Oz out of the classroom. He's had to do this all day. Explain this "friendship" thing to me. Since I've never had a friend before Oz took it upon himself to tell me whatever it is I don't understand. It's actually been quite helpful actually. The only thing that's been bothering me is that he keeps avoiding the subject on "girlfriend and boyfriend". Says it's complicated and that he'll tell me all about it another time.

_Complicated his ass. He should just explain to me what it is! Is it a kind of food; because I know my meats._ I stood there in the middle of the hall contemplating what it was.

"I live pretty close to the school. It's not that far of a walk from here." Oz stated. Upon hearing his voice I jogged to where he stood, careful not to get caught in the crowd. Once we arrived outside of school grounds Oz started to lead me towards his house.

"Hey Oz. You said you had a sister right?" I asked him. This question had been bothering me all day. I was curious as to what she was like because I don't have any siblings.

Grinning Oz nodded. "Yeah, her name's Ada. She's a few years younger than us actually. Well, not really she goes to Pandora. Ada's a 1st year so you wouldn't have seen her."

I kind of regretted asking Oz that question because he began to ramble on and on about her. Ada this and Ada that. I don't know why but hearing Oz talk about his sister like that annoyed me a little. Oz noticing me frowning began to trying to reassure me. Guess he thought I was going to be scared of Ada or something. "But don't worry she's really nice. I'm sure you'll like her!"

"Uh yeah sure. So, where is your house anyway?" I questioned.

"Right here." Coming to an abrupt halt I ended up running into him.

"OOF." I mumble. I hear Oz laughing and he says "Silly Alice."

I harrumphed not happy at the fact that he called me silly.

_I'm not silly, I just happened to bump into him. What's with his sense of humour? _

Although I didn't get what he meant I felt myself blush a little with that comment of his. After ringing the doorbell someone opened the door.

"Hey, Ada. I'd like you to meet someone." Oz said. I peered around him to see a girl with long blonde hair. She had it tied half up half down and was still wearing the school uniform of Pandora for 1st years. Same style as mine but instead of a sliver trim and tie it was the color of copper.

"Where is she? I don't see her…" Ada said as she looked for me.

_Wha-? I'm not that short! Then again I am hiding behind Oz._

"She's right here." Oz says whilst he grabs my hand and brings me forward. "Her name is Alice Baskerville. She's a new friend that I've made!"

"That's me." I proclaimed. Putting my hands on my hips I stood up a little straighter trying to make myself appear a little taller.

"Oh you're Alice! Oz told me all about you earlier today. He texted me saying how you were so—mmf!" her voice was muffled because Oz put his hand over her mouth.

"That's enough from you Ada. I told her about you after we ate lunch. By the way does your Mom know you're here? You should tell her." Oz said as he laughed nervously.

"Wait, hold up; so what? I want to know Oz." I really wanted to know what she was going to say.

_Was it something bad? Something good?_

"Call your Mom Alice and tell her you're here!" Oz called as he walked away with Ada on tow.

"Wait Oz!" I stamped my foot.

_Ugh. I'll just as Ada later. I'm sure she won't mind telling me what Oz didn't want me to know._

Pulling out my phone I texted:

At a friend's house. I'll be home a little late but don't worry.

Alice

Surprisingly a couple seconds after I hit send I got a reply back. It read:

Ok, be safe. I won't be home until 8 so ask for a ride home ok? I'm getting groceries. Love you!

Mom

_Wow she didn't even ask who I was with. That's odd. Guess she really does feel strong about this place. Took her forever to stop her from talking about how safe this place was._

I put my phone back into my blazer's pocket and headed towards where I saw Oz and Ada go. When I arrive I see that we're in their living room. A fireplace in the middle with a fire going and two white couches opposite of each other with a brown coffee table in the middle. The walls were painted a deep burgundy with small pictures of Ada and Oz from when they were little. On the mantle is a portrait of a family. It had Oz, Ada, and a man with a beard.

_Who's that man with the beard? He looks a little young to be their Father…then again I could be wrong. I mean I was wrong about Gil. Wait—no not wrong just mistaken because Alice Baskerville is NEVER wrong._

"Ah Alice there you are." Oz waved at me from the couch. Ada was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly out of nowhere Ada pops out. I don't know if it's from her popping out or what but I get a bit dizzy and feel tired.

_What—where did she? Oh she's right there. What is this feeling? I feel quite tired. I want to rest._ I feel the back of my knees get a bit wobbly and I start to tremble. Darkness is flooding my vision like a wave that hits the shore. Getting ever so close to dunes but not quite reaching it just yet.

"Didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier, pardon me. I'm Ada Vessalius, Oz's little sister." She states as she grabs my hand vigorously shaking it up and down. By now my vision has gotten a little blurry and I can barely see. Its dark on both sides and my field of vision is getting smaller and smaller. My eyelids feel heavy and I can hardly keep them open.

_Maybe I should give in. A nice nap sounds nice. _

"Alice, are you alright? Alice!" a voice yells. I presume its Oz but I can't quite tell. The darkness expands and is slowly pulling me in. Not being able to take it any longer I give in to the darkness and sleep.

A/N

That was a dramatic change of events. Well not really dramatic but wait until you read the next chapter! Things will just get more interesting from here muah ha ha. Anyway that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and as always see you in the next A/N! Bye :D


	4. Twin Sister

A/N

Hey, Danielle here \(^0^)/

Well it's a new chapter and let me just say things get REAL serious up in here. Alice I hope you're ready. Anyway as always leave a review telling me what you thought about the story and enjoy! Also s/o to those who did leave a review; I'm glad you like it :D

**Disclaimer**: this fanfiction is based around Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. I do not own any of the characters just the story line I made up.

**~ Chapter 4: Twin Sister ~**

**Alice's POV**

~~Flashback~~

"Alice, would you be a dear and go fetch your sister for me? I believe she's out in the garden." my Mom says as she ushers me outside.

"Kay, Mom!" I yell happily. Eager to please my Mother I run along the dirt path leading to the back garden. Once I arrived I stopped to catch my breath. From where I was standing I had a whole view of the garden. It was in the shape of a box with openings on the sides to let people in and out. The "fence" was made up of beautiful red rose bushes. In the middle stood a white veranda and to the left of it I could see a little pond that held the koi. Surrounding the white veranda were willow trees. I breathed in trying to take in all the fresh air I could.

_It's going to be a nice day today. I just know it._

After catching my breath I stand up on my tiptoes and put my hand over my eyes to shield them from the burning sun up above trying to catch a glimpse of my sister.

_Where could she be? Wait—duh of course I know!_

There was only one place in the garden that she'd be in. It's her most favourite part of the garden. She liked it best because they were different like her. I start to run again and I head for the back of the garden. There stood a giant bush of roses creating a kind of dome. Right as I was about to run into it I ducked and headed through the tunnel that my sister and I had found years before. Being extra careful not to touch the thorns I got on all fours and crawled. Once I reached the end of the tunnel I stood up and brushed off the skirt from my dress. After this I began to call my sister.

"Alyss…Alyss! Where are you? Mother wants to see you. I don't know what about but it seems pretty serious." I called as I began to recall the grimace on her face when she said she wanted me to get my sister. Taking a few steps forward I saw my sister sitting on the ground beside me. In front of her was the only white rose bush in the entire garden. Neither me, nor Alyss know how they got there. Not even my mother knows of its existence.

"Hey, Alyss what's wrong?" I asked her. My sister was never like this. She usually was smiling about something. Sitting down I turned her towards me. Tear tracks were running down her face and in her hand she held a single white rose.

"Alice do you know why I'm like the color of this rose?" Alyss questioned me.

"Well other than your hair color no, I do not." I replied. It was true. Since we were twins we looked very much alike; the only difference was the colour of our hair. Mine was a deep midnight black while hers was a brilliant shade of white; much like the rose in her hand.

_I'm getting confused….where is Alyss going with this?_

She spoke quietly as if it hurt her too much to even talk. "I'm like the colour of this rose because I'm all alone. Lost and forgotten in a sea of colour. Too fragile to even be allowed to be seen."

"I don't understand Alyss." This was making no sense at all to me.

"Of course you don't Alice. You're the colour of the red rose, vibrant and strong. I wish to be like that too, you know. That way I can protect the ones that I love." Alyss stated.

"You are strong. I know you are!" I yelled getting up. She was beginning to frustrate me more and more with this stupid speech of hers.

She sighed before saying "I guess I am and I will be with those kind words of yours. Now come Alice, let's get going now shall we? Mustn't keep Mother waiting hm?" Alyss stood up and took my hand and led me back to the house. 

_Odd…she didn't even bother to argue with me. Something's up…_

Back at the house, Mother greeted us.

"Alyss dear, so nice to see you." She said to her. Turning to me she asked "Thank you Alice. I see that you've found your sister. Do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

Nodding I walked out into the hallway and upon hearing the door shut I immediately went back to the door and put my ear up against it.

"Alice…I know you're still there…" my Mother shouted through the door.

Embarrassed I walked back to my room and waited. And waited, and waited. After what felt like hours I decided to go back downstairs and see what they were up to. When I got down there I was hearing wails coming from outside the room.

"Aaaaaaah!"

_That sounds like Alyss!_

I ran as fast as I could and opened the doors. I gasped what was there was something I never imagined that I would see. Inside was my sister on the floor dress torn, screaming and wailing like a banshee. Her feet kicking up into the air ever so often. Bruises littered her face and in some spots there was blood dripping on to the floor.

_What happened here? And why is Alyss acting like that? And where is Mother?_

Slowly I went up to Alyss and tried to comfort her but before I could these men in suits came in and picked her up. She tried to fight back but instead they injected her with some sort of serum that made her stop moving instantly.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked them. They ignored me and continued doing their business.

"What's going on? Someone answer me!" I screamed tears rushing down my face. Going out the doors I tried following them outside but I kept stumbling on my dress. When I did I was hit by a blinding force of light. I couldn't see at all and next thing you know I was hearing voices.

"Alice wake up! Alice!" the voice whispered.

I ignored it and kept trying to get to the men in the suits, but the voice quickly got louder and louder until—

~~End of Flashback~~

**Oz's POV**

"Wake up Alice please. Wake up." I pleaded shaking her gently. I had no idea why but she passed out right as Ada was shaking her hand. Needless to say we were very shocked indeed. Right before she hit the ground I caught her.

_Where did that come from anyway? Suddenly I was watching Alice fall and then I was holding her…_

I put Alice back down and put rubbed my forehead.

"Is she awake yet?" someone asked me.

Opening one eye I see that it's Ada with a glass of water and a blanket. I grimace thinking about how Alice hadn't woken up yet. Handing them to me she realizes that it was rhetorical question.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face she's not. Well, when she does give me a holler will you? She said as she walked out of the room. Putting the blanket around Alice I waited and hoped for the best.

_Please God, let Alice wake up. _Then all of a sudden as if answering my prayers she opened her eyes.

"Alice thank god!" Immediately I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. "I thought you'd never wake up. You were passed out for hours. 4 hours to be exact!" Letting go of her I looked at her and what I saw was something different from the usual Alice I've seen so far. Tears were rushing down the sides of her face making the area around her amethyst eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong? Alice tell me." I begged her. Even though I haven't known her for that long I could tell that this was something that never happened very often with her.

She hiccups and manages to croak out "I have to go Oz. Just…just leave me be will you?" Shoving me away from her she stands up. Her knees begin to wobble and I can see her concentrating on standing up straight.

"But, Alice…you just passed out you shouldn't be standing yet!" I yelled trying to convince her.

"I'M FINE OZ!" She roared. And with that statement she ran out the door. Rushing after her I look to see where she's headed, but I'm too late she's already gone.

_Alice…what happened to you while you were passed out?_

A/N

WOW WOW WOW. Can I just say that was DRAMATIC or what? Or at least I thought it was. What do you think? Did I surprise you? Probably not, haha because the title probably gave it away. BTW Alyss isn't said like Alice in my story it's said more like Alyssa without the 'a' in case you were wondering. Anyway what do you think will happen next? Where did Alice run off too? Read the next chapter to find out. Until the next A/N. Bye! :D


	5. Remember

A/N

Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of a writer's block for this chapter. Anyway, I think I've developed some sort of schedule to post new chapters and such. This way I won't be in a rush to finish a chapter all in one day. So, I've decided to post a chapter once a week, which gives me enough time to go over the plot and everything. Hope you understand. Well, as always don't forget to give a review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: this fanfiction is based around Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. I do not own any of the characters just the story line I made up.

**~ Chapter 5: Remember ~**

**Alice's POV**

Rough gasping can be heard through the air. They came out in short shallow bursts.

"Hah—hah—hah" I rasped.

_Why? Why do I have to remember like this?_

My breathing was starting to slow down now, but they were still quite raggedy from all that running that I just did. Coming to a slow jog, I stopped to try to gather my thoughts. To the right of me there was a streetlamp and putting all my weight against it I leaned. Taking a deep breath I pried at my brain to re-collect what just happened to me before I forgot.

_I was in my old house. Not sure where but it seems familiar. There I saw my sister who was acting quite strange…after bringing her to Mother and leaving them alone….something bad happened between them. Mom was nowhere to be found and there was Alyss on the floor beaten up and in a craze. _

By now my head was starting to pound. It was becoming a massive headache but I pushed right on through it. I needed to know exactly what happened.

_And I know just the person to ask. _

~~~ Alice's House ~~~

"Hey, Mom I have something I need to talk to you about!" I called as I strolled through the front door. I locked the door and went to look for Mom. Passing by the living room and the dining room, I finally found her in the kitchen talking on the phone.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." I demanded her.

_Whoever she's talking to on the phone right now isn't important. What's important is finding out why I don't remember who my sister even was. _

Ignoring me, she carried on with her conversation her face changing animatedly.

"Mom, I want to know." This time my voice was louder. I was not going to let her avoid the subject, but alas I was ignored yet again. By then I was getting really frustrated.

_She is not going to blow me off like that! I have a right to know!_

Walking up to the landline I pulled the plug connecting it to the wall, cutting her off from whoever she was talking to.

"ALICE BASKERVILLE!" she roared at me. Slamming the phone back down onto its holder she looked at me; anger in her eyes.

"Mom, I know about Alyss." I said. My eyes bore into hers and I breathed in deeply trying to control the fury I wanted to release.

"Pardon me?" she asked. The look on her face was now full of surprise.

"Tell me what happened to Alyss and where she is…now. I need to know." I stated. Crossing my arms I awaited my reply.

Taking a deep breath she said, "How….how do you know about Alyss?"

"I remembered Mom. I know exactly what happened that day. Where did those men take her?"

Sighing she rubbed her forehead in frustration. Looking at me she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Your sister is in a mental hospital. St. Laurence's to be exact. I was just talking to them on the phone about her." She confessed.

I gasped a little.

_St. Laurence. It's only a few miles from here…_

"Well what did they say?" I snapped.

"I was going to ask them how she was before you so rudely interrupted me," she said whilst glaring at me, "But since you already know I guess we could arrange for you to meet again this weekend. Honestly I didn't think you'd remember so soon…"

"What do you mean so soon? Was I not supposed to know about my own twin sister?!" I screamed at her tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

_She's my sister! My twin sister and I didn't even know she existed….she was all alone for 4 years in there…_

"Your sister was very dangerous. I just wanted to protect you Alice. You probably saw what happened to her. Alyss needed help and a mental hospital was just what she needed." Mom gave me a please-believe-me-it-was-for-your-own-good kind of look but after what just happened I wasn't so sure if I could trust her anymore.

Scoffing I say to her "Whatever. Who does that anyway; lock her own daughter in a mental hospital? Oh wait I know. You did." I gave her an accusatory glare. "Besides, where were you anyway? I didn't see you at all when I remembered. Just Alyss."

"If only you could know Alice…if only." She said in a sad tone; her voice cracking a little.

Deciding that this little talk of ours was over I rushed upstairs and went into my room. Turning off the light I crawled into bed and started crying again.

_This is so not me. I don't want to cry. I'm strong. I can do this. Think about Alyss. She's in a Mental Asylum all alone and I'm here on the outside crying like a baby._

Still crying, I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like Alyss. So sweet and fragile like that flower she was holding that day.

"_You are strong, Alice. Stay strong love, I'll see you soon." _She said.

"Alyss? Alyss?" I whispered quietly. Nobody replied; all I could hear was the sound of the tree branch rapping outside my window. Wiping away my tears I breathed deeply and hoped that the weekend would come very soon.

_I'm coming Alyss. Just you wait._

~~The Next Day~~

**Oz's POV**

I called Alice again on my cell.

_Damnit, voicemail again. Where is she?_

I was sitting in Homeroom waiting for Alice to arrive. It's only 2 minutes before the bell rings and still no signs of her just yet. After trying to call her house twice with no answer I was beginning to worry.

_I mean she left yesterday running out of the house after passing out for 4 hours! Where could she be?_

Checking my phone I pulled up my conversation with Alice. I scrolled thorugh all the texts that I had sent her this morning. They read:

Hey, Alice are you okay? Call me.

Alice answer please. You're not passed out are you? Call me.

Answer your phone Alice! You're really starting to worry me. Call me ok?

I called your house yesterday and no one answered. Did your power shut down or something? Well, when it turns back on call me.

There were several more like that and as I read each one I began to feel my manliness go down more and more.

_I sound like a complete sissy!_

Reaching the last one I saw that there was a text bubble with dots on the inside indicating that someone was about to reply. Waiting patiently, Alice finally answered. It said:

Oz, what the hell?! FYI I was asleep so I had my phone turned off. Don't be such a sissy and get your knickers all up in a twist. Anyway, I'm fine and there's something I need to talk to you about. Meet me up on the rooftop and make sure seaweed head doesn't see you. And if you're wondering when…I mean now.

I frowned.

_It sounds like something serious…better head up there._

After texting Alice that I would be there in a bit I closed my phone and looked up to meet eye to eye with Gil. Clasping my phone in my hand I shoved it back into the pocket of my blazer hoping he didn't see.

_Seaweed head huh…Now that I think of it his hair kind of does resemble seaweed…_

I started to laugh and caught the attention of Gil. Suppressing it I tried to turn it into a cough but failed.

"Oz, would you come here please?" Gil said as menacingly as possible.

Getting up I strode up to the front.

Putting on my most charming smile I asked "Hey, Gil I need to leave the classroom."

"Why? Is it to get that baka usagi? If it is we don't need her class has already started." He stated. Clearing his throat Gil pointed towards the clock and I saw that it was already 5 minutes past the hour. Frowning, I stood there and thought for a minute.

_I need to get to Alice…how can I convince— oh…oh, I know what'll scare him._

Since I've known Gil for what seems like an eternity; I knew some of his deepest darkest fears. One of them being that he's terribly afraid of cats. With a devious smile on my face I stood up on my tiptoes and began whispering into Gil's ear.

"I heard Dinah is in need of something new to play with…you wouldn't mind spending some time with her do you?"

"You wouldn't!" he gasped. Gil's face was full of horror. The last time he was forced to play with Dinah I found him hiding in a trash can a few blocks down hours after. Smirking I just shrugged and walked towards the door. Grabbing the hallpass I slid open the door.

"Anyway I'll be going up onto the rooftop. See ya!" I called as I walked out the door.

_Haha bullying Gil is fun._

~~On the rooftop~~

Opening the door to the terrace I found Alice standing near the edge overlooking the fields of Pandora; her jet black hair blowing all around her in the wind. Slowly I approached Alice and stood beside her. As if on cue she said hastily "Took you long enough. I was starting to think that I had to come get you myself. Honestly." She sighed and stretched. I watched as she brought her arms up over her head and put her hands to the sky.

_From what I know so far about Alice, she doesn't do any sports at all yet she's so toned._

Shaking my head I blushed.

_Stop that Oz, it's rude to stare._

Turning my gaze away from her, I reminded myself what I came up here for.

"So Alice, you said you wanted to talk to me about something important. What was it?" I asked her.

She was quiet for a second but she soon replied, "I have a sister Oz. Her name is Alyss."

"A sister? Wow, Alice! I didn't know that." I smiled at her, happy that she shared with me something about herself, but when I turned to look at her I saw that she was not happy at all; instead she had a look of resentment upon her face. Still not facing me she said, "She's in a mental hospital. St. Laurence's actually. It's a couple blocks down from here," She paused, "I'm going to see her sometime this weekend and I was wondering…would you come with me Oz? For moral support, you know."

I nodded slowly and continued listening to what she had to say.

_Alice has her sister in a mental hospital! I wonder how Alice is feeling…sad I bet._

And boy was I wrong because all of a sudden her mood changed and she turned towards me.

"Besides you already promised not to leave my side so you have to come anyway whether you like it or not!" she stated. Alice put her hands on her hips and looked at me with a determination in her face.

_This is starting to become a signature move with her. I have to admit though she looks good when she does it._

Smiling I said "Of course Alice."

"Well, we should probably head back to class now. I bet seaweed head is gonna throw a fit when we come back," Alice said whilst laughing, "Come on Oz, I don't want to miss it!"

Chuckling I was about to yell at her when I heard a voice in the wind. It was soft and quiet as if the voice was too tired to speak. It sounded a lot like Alice!

_It's going to be along week ahead of you. Oz, I hope you're ready._

Upon hearing my name I felt chills go down my spine. Turning to look towards Alice I saw her opening the door as if she didn't hear anything.

"Alice did you hear that?" I questioned her.

Her face contorted into one of confusion and she replied "What are you taking about? I didn't hear anything. Maybe YOU should be the one getting some rest. Now come on, let's go!" And off she descended down the stairs back to class, the roof top door shutting closed behind her.

_What? But how did she not hear that? Maybe it's just my imagination._

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I ran after her and together we headed back to class.

~~ In St. Laurence's Mental Hospital ~~

**No one's POV**

In a room on the far left of the 2nd floor, there was a girl with white hair and piercing violet eyes. She sat all alone in her cushioned pillow white room on the floor in a tight ball; ever so slowly rocking back and forth, back and forth, over and over again. Her hair touched the floor and swished from side to side like a broom brushing over a wooden floor. From afar you could see her lips move so quickly and so softly that you could barely hear a word that she was saying. On this particular day if you moved close enough to hear, you can hear her as she whispered, "Oh, Alice. I can't wait for you to remember. Remember Alice. Remember with that boy. Together we can bring this wonderful story to a close."

Then she'd cackle and cackle her laugh booming in her little room, the sounds bouncing off from the walls. No one heard her…but soon enough someone will.

A/N

And that is the end of Chap. 5! Again sorry for the delay. I was actually working out the whole plot of the story and how old everyone was. If you are wondering:

Alice is 16

Oz is 16

Ada is 14

Gil is 20

Alyss of course would be the same age since they're twins and I'll reveal the rest of the ages of the characters as well when I introduce them properly. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Give a review if you'd like and see you in the next A/N! Bye :D


	6. Confession

A/N

Hey, it's Danielle \(^0^)/ Sorry if the updates are a bit slow; school is taking up a lot of my time since I have a whole bunch of tests to study for. Anyway, I've been reading some of your comments and I really appreciate that ya'll are giving me feedback. It helps me understand how to make the story better for you guys to read so thanks 3. Oh! I forgot to mention this chapter is a bit different from the rest. I'm including a new POV...I wonder who it is…anyway; I hope you like it and as always please leave a review telling me what you think. Enjoy!

I also have a message to Mryhh (I couldn't find the reply button): I haven't exactly yet worked out where Levi will be in the story, so look forward to that. Sharon, Break and the others will actually turn up pretty soon so don't worry. Oh, and sorry if it's a bit fast paced, that along with being more descriptive; I'll work on. Thanks for the commentary!

**Disclaimer**: this fanfiction is based around Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. I do not own any of the characters just the story line I made up.

**~ Chapter 6: Confession ~**

**Gil's POV**

All around me were parents with their little kids dragging them around to all the kiddie rides. To the right of me, I could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the teens playing in the arcade. Screams could be heard from the distance along with the whooshes and swishes from the rollercoasters nearby. Since it was a Friday night there were more people than usual. In case you haven't realized, I'm at an Amusement Park. I bet you're wondering "Why are you—a 20 year old grown man, here at a place like this?" It's because of them. I looked forward to see Alice and Oz riding on the Carousel laughing merrily without a care in the world. Seeing them together just makes me want to puke.

_What right does that rabbit have with Oz? She barely knows him; in fact they've only been friends for a week! Whereas __**I**__ have known Oz for years; but then again, you don't see him taking me to any Amusement Parks._

Then an even bigger question came to mind.

_How did I even get here?_

Suddenly I remembered. It all happened just a few hours earlier…

~~ Hours Earlier at Pandora ~~

It was now after school and most of the students had already left Pandora. All except two. From where I was standing I could see that Alice and Oz were having a deep conversation about something. You could just tell by the negative atmosphere that surrounded them. Curious as to what they were talking about, I scooted up a little closer and hid behind some lockers to try and hear what they were saying. Just to my luck I could hear them perfectly.

"Alice?" Oz asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm seeing her tomorrow…" Alice said her voice sounding bleak compared to her usual self.

_Seeing who?_ For some reason, I felt sympathy towards Alice and I don't know why. It made me feel confused at this sudden feeling. Shaking my head from my thoughts I focused on listening to them.

"I know I should be excited but instead I feel scared; like I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Silly Alice; there's nothing to be scared about!" Oz laughed, his eyes shining. "That's just nerves you're feeling. I would be scared too if I haven't seen someone for 5 years."

"Yeah I guess." Alice replied.

After that was silence. I figured that they had parted their separate ways but then out of nowhere they started talking all over again.

"Besides, I'll be there. It'll just be you and me; no one else. So there's nothing for you to be worried about!" I heard Oz say.

_WHAT? ALICE AND OZ ARE GOING SOMEWHERE?! TOGETHER?! ALONE?!_ I felt the hairs of my neck bristle from hearing this new information. I banged my head against the locker to try and forget what I had just heard.

"Who's there?" Alice yelled.

_Shit. _In my moment of panic I had forgotten where I was and what I was doing. Slowly I started backing up as stealthily as I could, but I ended up slipping on something. Looking down on the ground where I had fallen, I saw that what I had slipped on was a banana.

_Seriously…a banana? What is this; some sort of gag?_

"Well, well, well look who it is. It's seaweed head." Alice proclaimed a look of triumph on her face as she walked towards me. I tried to stand up but was kicked over by Alice, and she now had her foot on my back holding me down.

"Oi! Let me up! This isn't how you should treat your teachers!" I yelled.

"You're not really a teacher. More like a crybaby." Alice mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" I yelled. Alice shrugs not really caring.

"Ugh. LET. ME. GO." I yelled even louder. I wailed my arms frantically in an effort to get up. Realizing that I had no chance I just gave up and lay there on the ground until I heard a very familiar voice talk to me.

"Oh, Gil. This is like old times. Nostalgic huh?" The voice said. Looking up I saw that it was Oz who was smiling gleefully.

"Nostalgic?!" I yelled. "This is far from nostalgic—this is abuse!" Finally getting my strength I stood up and in the process knocked Alice onto the floor. Although I heard an "OOF!" behind me I ignored her and faced Oz.

With an innocent look on his face Oz said, "Aw Gil. I was just kidding. Besides it was Alice who held you down not me." Nodding towards Alice, I looked to the floor where she fell and I slowly saw her get up. An ominous force began to emanate around her. She had her head down at first but then she lifted her head up; piercing violet eyes peeking through her black bangs. Her brows were furrowed together and her mouth was contorted into a gruesome frown.

Trembling with anger Alice roared, "YOU DARE KNOCK ME DOWN?!" And with this I knew it my cue to run. I quickly started to run away but before I could get far enough, Alice had already pounced on me. Pulling my hair she yanked on it and proceeded to try to pull my hair out.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed.

_If she doesn't get off of me now she'll pull all my hair out! AND I'LL BE BALD! NOOOOOOO!_

"NOT UNTIL YOU PAY!" Alice screamed in reply. She yanked my hair even harder and just as I thought she was about to pull it out I managed to look at Oz and beg to him "OZ HELP MEEE!"

A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he said "If I do Gil, will you take me and Alice to the Amusement Park?"

Not even paying attention to Oz I screeched a yes and as soon as I said that Alice immediately was off of my back. Confused, I sat up and looked at them both. Suddenly he and Alice were laughing their heads off.

"You should've seen yourself Gil!" Oz coughed out between laughs. Alice nodded in agreement to busy laughing to give out a remark.

Wiping his eyes he continued, "We knew you were there the whole time! When you thought we were 'quiet' I was busy whispering to Alice about the new Amusement Park that had opened up a few streets down from here."

I felt myself become angry at being tricked.

_And here I was actually beginning to feel sorry for that stupid rabbit! What was I thinking?!_

"And it's too bad because you HAVE to take us!" Alice proclaimed.

"Says who?" I retorted. "I never agreed to this!"

"Yeah you did; you said you'd do anything—so let's go!" Alice yelled glee obvious in her tone of voice. She suddenly grabbed me and Oz's hands and off we went to my doom.

~~ At the Amusement Park ~~

As the carousel came to a close they came off of it and went towards me. Alice was skipping and bouncing around from happiness and Oz just walked behind her. When they reached me, without even stopping to catch her breath Alice opened her mouth.

_This isn't good…_

And I knew that because it's been like this ever since we got here. When we stepped in it was non-stop:

"Let's go here!" or "I want to go ride that!"

Even after the multiple rides we rode she never seemed to stop buzzing with energy. I couldn't do anything about it because each time I did Oz reminded me what we agreed to.

Sighing I said, "What is it this time?"

"I'm starving! I need some food…meat preferably. " Alice complained.

"I said I'd take you to the Amusement Park not buy you food!" I replied slightly annoyed.

"I'll pay Alice. Besides I'm hungry too. Just wait here; Gil and I will go buy something to eat." Oz offered.

Alice, glad that someone complied with her needs, immediately sat down and proceeded to wait. Oz and I then walked towards the food stands and stood in line to get some food.

"Oz…why are we really here? I know you didn't want to just come here for fun." I asked him.

_Argh, I've wanted to ask him that question all day! Oz can fool me with some acting but never his true feelings._

"Well Alice is meeting someone very important tomorrow and she seemed a bit nervous so I thought it'd be nice to go out and have some fun!" Oz replied earnestly.

"Are you going to go with her?" I asked tentatively. In my mind I secretly hoped this wasn't true and what he had said back there was a lie to just comfort Alice.

"Yes I am," Oz confessed.

"But why? She's so abusive towards you!"

"I thought I told you this earlier Gil; it's because I want to. Besides, there's something about Alice that just makes me feel really happy when you're with her. She's like the sun. You can't help but be drawn in by her warmth." And with that Oz's little confession was over. I just stood there in awe. I kind of knew how Oz felt. I feel the same way towards him.

_He was the one that helped me back then, and accepted me not just as an adopted brother but as a friend._

My mind flashed back to the first time I ever visited the Vessalius house hold. It was so warm and comforting that place. Even though they knew I could probably never repay that debt they still treated me just the same—Ada, Uncle Oscar and especially Oz. The thought of this made me smile as we proceeded to wait in line. After getting our food we walked back to Alice and ate. I wanted to eat it in silence but that stupid rabbit kept pestering Oz about how friendships worked and stuff like that. It was an array of:

"So what do friends usually do?"

"Is going to the Amusement park common?"

"What's a best friend? Am I you're best friend?" Which was silly because I was obviously Oz's best friend not her.

And last but not least…

"Since we're here with Gil too do I have to consider him as my friend as well? Because I kind of don't want to." With that last one earning a laugh from Oz and a glare from me. As they continued this weird version I began to think about what Oz had said earlier. I still couldn't get it.

_How can Oz see her as a sun? All she ever does is beg and complain and ask stupid questions. _

I pondered this for a while until finally, when they were done, Alice and Oz decided to stroll around to try and find another ride that they had not yet ridden. I looked to the horizon and saw that the sun was slowly setting causing hues of red, orange and yellow to fill the sky. It spread far and vast and it seemed never endless.

"Hey," I called to them, "What about that one?" I pointed towards the Ferris wheel to the left of us. It was the biggest ride in the park and hard to miss.

"Yeah let's go! And look there's no line so we can just get on!" Oz said and we all hopped onto the Ferris wheel. Inside was kind of a tight squeeze so I ended up sitting by myself on the other side of the carriage. Meanwhile Alice and Oz were busy staring out of the window.

"Oz look!" Alice pointed.

"Yeah I see that's pretty cool," Oz replied, "but what about that over there?" And he pointed to something else that somehow was much more interesting than the last. This continued on for quite some time until we reached the top. Luckily for us it came to a halt just as the sun was dipping down below the horizon and in a flash the lights in the Amusement Park turned on. Neon greens, yellows, oranges, pinks, and any other color you could think of in the rainbow reflected below. When the coasters zoomed by it was a flash of color. The teacups spinning down below seemed to pull you into a trance if you looked at it long enough; each one spinning around and around.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Oz proclaimed. Alice was too speechless to reply. Her eyes wide like a doe's as she looked down at the view below us. Trying to gather herself she replied.

"Yeah it does…" and she paused; thinking for a minute, "Thank you Oz…and Gil for taking me here!" With that the biggest smile appeared on her face. I felt myself beginning to blush from the praise.

"You're welcome…" I mumbled.

I glanced at Oz and it suddenly dawned on me. When he said that he saw Alice as the sun I could see why. He was smiling a gently smile; one that I had never seen before—even with Ada!

_I get it now. He compares Alice to the sun because she's so energetic. Full of warmth and happiness kind of like when I was adopted into the Vessalius Household… in a way. _

I asked Oz sometime during the week why he even bothered hanging out with her. She was so high maintenance. His answer was "Well, with Alice it's never boring! I feel like there's always something to do or see with her." Then with that he'd bound off chasing after Alice. I laughed a little to myself.

_She's the thing I've always wanted to be to Oz. Not a shadow in the background but the sun. But I can never be that. I do not deserve to that title. _

I always felt like a burden to Oz even though we were the closest of friends. Somehow I felt myself always in some kind of predicament and Oz had to come to my rescue.

_It should've been the other way around. But I can't change that fact. So Alice…_

I looked to her as if trying to portray what I was thinking to her.

_Be the sun that I never will be._

A/N

Did you like that? I decided we needed some Gil up in here so I put it in his perspective. This chapter was kind of a filler in a way. I thought maybe the story was progressing too fast so hopefully this changed it a little. Oh, and for the Vincent fans out there you'll have to wait a little. He'll come into the story a bit later so please be patient. As for Sharon and the others well…they're coming I promise. Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review if you want. Bye!


	7. Patience

A/N

Hey there, it's Danielle again \(^0^)/ I am back with a new chapter! Thank you to those of you who have been reading and to this. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. So sorry that I took forever to update it! I was out of town and had no Wi-Fi to post this. Anyway, I added some new characters to the story so hopefully it'll spice things up. Well, that's all I have to say so leave a review if you'd like and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: this fanfiction is based around Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. I do not own any of the characters just the story line I made up.

* * *

**~ Chapter 7: Patience ~**

**Alice's POV**

The sun's rays pour through the window, dust particles dancing in the air. From behind my eyelids I could feel the sunlight; it flashed red from the veins in my lids. I turned over and buried my head underneath my pillow and pulled the covers high over my head. Today was a Saturday and I had no intention of wasting a good amount of sleep. Just as I was about to fall asleep again, a voice calls out whilst knocking on the door.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Ms. Alice? Your Mother wishes to see you downstairs after you've gotten ready." The maid said. She pauses in hopes that I would reply. I didn't and sighed loudly. Guess she heard it because soon after I heard her footsteps go down the hall. Throwing the covers off, I got up from my bed and stretched. Picking up my phone from my bedside table, I checked the weather and any messages I had received as I walked to my bathroom off from my room. My phone wasn't fancy or anything, just a regular black IPhone. The case I had on it was a black one in the shape of a rabbit. Oz had won it at the Amusement Park yesterday but gave it to me because he thought it suited me better. Gil certainly agreed saying it definitely suited me as a baka usagi.

_Didn't mention that again after I had switched out his phone case with a seaweed one that I had won. _

I grinned at the mere memory. Suddenly I heard my text tone had gone off and glancing down I could see that I had gotten a new text from Oz. It read:

Hey Alice! We're meeting at the park right? Of course we are, we went over this yesterday. Haha, silly me. Anyway, I'll see you there at 10. Byeee :D

_Damn is he an excited one. He does realize we're going to a Mental Hospital right? _

After texting him a reply I went and took a shower and got dressed. When I was done I hurried down the stairs to see what my Mother had wanted me for. There she stood beside the mahogany doors that were the entrance to our home. I walked up to her and waited patiently for what she had to say. No doubt was it about Alyss.

"When you meet your sister be aware that she is not right in the head. She's kind of like me in a way. The caretakers there will explain more." She said solemnly.

"Uh, yeah. Bye!" I said. Figuring that that was all she had to say I started to head out the door. Before I even got my foot out she grabbed my shoulders with a vice like grip. She put her lips close to my ears and whispered so quietly that I almost didn't catch what she said.

"Whatever you do, do not mention anything about a white rose." She waited for me to reply.

_Is she talking about the white rose that Alyss was holding before I took her to her?_

"Do you—"I was cut off before I could get my question out.

"Just tell me you'll do as I say." She hissed. Her grip got tighter and I as I looked down at my shoulders and noticed that they were about to bleed from the pressure she was exerting. I could tell she was about to lose it. Nodding my head, her fingers relaxed and she removed me from her grip. Pushing me out the door she called out "You take care now, Alice. Remember what I said."

After saying that, I bid my final good bye and headed to the park.

_That was odd…I wonder what that was all about._

~~ At the Park~~

I finally arrived at the park and began to search for Oz.

_Where could he be? I thought I told him to wait near the entrance._

I kept walking along the path in hopes of finding him. Just as I thought that I'd never catch him, I rounded a corner and saw that he was sitting on a park bench. I was about to call out to him, when I frowned at what I saw. There I found Oz sitting next to some girl I didn't know.

_It's obviously not Ada…she has blonde hair not caramel brown…_

As I reached the bench I saw that it was a girl around my age. Her hair was tied half up half down with a big bow on her head. She was wearing a pretty long dress that came down to her ankles. It was fancy too; I have to have guessed it was silk or something. There was no pattern on the dress just a dark purple with some frills of lace adorning her sleeves and collar. They were having quite a conversation because the girl always seemed to be laughing and smiling at whatever Oz had to say.

When I reached them I made a large "Ahem." To signal that I was there.

The girl obviously noticed me and stopped talking immediately, but before she did that she gave me a pleasant smile. Oz oblivious to the situation turned around to see what she was looking at; upon seeing it was me he paled tremendously.

"Ah, Alice! Um…I was just…" Oz said at lost with what to say. I tapped my foot impatiently. He was starting to test my patience.

"Who's this?" I questioned.

_Is she a friend of his? How come he didn't tell me…?_

Standing up Oz started to explain. "This is Sharon-chan!"

My brow cocked at the "-chan" part.

_Chan…is that something a friend would do; we're friends so how come he doesn't do that to my name as well? I'll ask him later._

The so called "Sharon" girl started to speak. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She sounded very sincere. Continuing on she said "I'm sorry Oz; I hope I didn't anger your girlfriend," as she turned towards me.

Oz blushed deeply. I however was very confused.

_Girlfriend? Oz hasn't explained this concept to me yet._

"No, no we're not dating." Oz said hurriedly putting his hands up in defense. "Alice and I—we're just good friends." At this Sharon muttered an "Oh."

"Anyway we were just on our way to go somewhere so I'll have to say goodbye for now." Oz grabbed my hand. "See ya!" he said as he waved.

"Bye then!" Sharon called as we half walked slash ran away.

**Sharon's POV**

"Break, you can come out now. They've already gone and left the park." I said.

Out of the bushes came a man with white hair with a doll on his shoulder. His bangs covered one eye and the other remained seen. It was a deep red and seemed to go on forever. He was wearing a long sleeved kimono that went way past his hands. If he were to put it up it would hang off a bit since it was so long. The doll on his shoulder had a little cape with a ribbon to tie it off. The eyes were beady and it seemed to be "alive."

"Oh ho ho Ojou-sama likes little boys huh!" Break teased.

"I was just talking to him, not flirting." I said exasperated, "Besides I think we got some pretty good information to report back to Pandora."

Nodding his head in agreement he replied "Yes, that kid gave out a lot of information about himself and Alice. So lax that boy."

"Well, let's head on back! Maybe with this new information we'll find out what really happened with Project Sablier." I proclaimed.

"Patience, Sharon. This is just a fragment of the truth."

"You're right. Let's head back now."

And with that we too headed out of the park but from a different entrance that Alice and Oz had used. Stepping into a black convertible we drove off away from the park.

**Alice's POV**

After getting Oz to explain what happened back and having him comply with buying me meat later we headed on to St. Laurence's; before we did though Oz told me he had a question that he had to ask me.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Oz asked, "I mean other than the fact that you're going to talk to your sister."

I was about to nod my head no when I remembered what my Mother had just said earlier. Opening my mouth to tell him I hesitated.

_I should probably tell him…but it's none of his concern. Besides Oz is just here for support; I'll be the only one talking to Alyss anyway._

"Alice?" Oz inquired, "Is there something wrong?"

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and forced a high and haughty laugh.

"HA! As if. I'm ready to go." I declared hoping to convince him that I wasn't hiding anything.

"Oh, ok Alice. Just know that I'll be here for you." Oz stated.

I blushed.

_He means friend wise Alice, get a grip. Besides that's what friends are supposed to do!_

~~ St. Laurence Mental Hospital ~~

**Oz's POV**

Upon reaching the hospital, I gulped.

_I thought Mental Hospitals were supposed to be…fresh?_

It was the exact opposite. The walls of the building were starting to deteriorate and the windows looked as if they hadn't been washed in years. Up and down the sides of the building vines crawled all over it and got tangled and twisted with the windows broken shutters. Walking up the steps I went and held open the door for Alice then followed her inside. Once we got in we saw that it was empty except for a few people sitting in the lobby chairs.

"Do you need something?" the lady behind the front desk asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see my sister Alyss." Alice told her.

"Oh, she's waiting in the garden in the back. Here I'll show you the way." Motioning for us to follow her, she took us to the back of the building. I looked around and let me just say the outside reflected the inside as well. The floors were dirty and the wall's paint was beginning to chip off. When we reached the doors leading to the garden, the lady told us to call for her or the nurses if we needed any…assistance.

"She tends to be a bit…aggressive. Well, I'll leave you be." And with that she walked away back to the front desk.

_I know Alyss is in a Mental Hospital…but is she that unstable? _

Before we went out we went over the plan again.

"So I'm going to go and talk to Alyss alone. You will just wait somewhere in the garden." She explained to me again.

"And if you need me you'll call." I relayed back to her.

"Ok. I'm ready." Alice announced.

"Ok." I pushed open the doors and there right in front of us stood Alyss.

"Hello, little sister. I've been waiting for you."

A/N

Sharon and Break are the new characters I introduced. Later in the story you'll get why Sharon said "Project" instead of "Accident". It's very intricate and hard to explain here in the author's note. How it happened is kind of creepy actually—well in a way it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and until next time, bye! :D


	8. White Rose

A/N

Hey, Danielle here \(^0^)/

Long time no see. So sorry I haven't been posting chapters when I'm supposed to. I've been sick with strep and the flu, so that was a big part of the reason I couldn't type up a chapter. Then came the makeup work which took up a lot of my time but I finally have some free time now so I went and worked on this. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I tried to give Alyss a creepy kind of feel. They hadn't seen each other for so long and I wanted to show that Alyss had changed from the time they were just kids. Oh and to those of you wondering if Alice will have any B-Rabbit powers, I haven't decided yet so we'll just have to wait and see. Ok enough rambling from me; don't forget to leave a review if you want in and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: this fanfiction is based around Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki. I do not own any of the characters just the story line I made up.

**~ Chapter 8: White Rose ~**

**Oz's POV**

I gasped. Right here, in front of me stood an exact copy of what seemed to be a white version of Alice. Same hairstyle, with the two plaits on the side (minus the chains), and the same exact striking violet eyes. The only difference between them was that Alyss had white hair while Alice had black.

_They obviously are related._

"Hi, I'm Oz, I'm Alice's friend." I put on my warmest smile for her and extended my hand. She looked at my hand and dismissed it. Feeling awkward I put my hands down to my side and wait for one of them to make a move. While waiting I noticed that Alyss seemed a bit…off. Her eyes were empty with what seemed like no emotion. Like it wasn't really her. Suddenly her eye changed and it was happy; gleaming with joy even. I shook my head.

_I must be imagining things. It seemed as if a while ago Alyss had two sides to her. Not that nobody doesn't but this is different._

I gazed at Alice to my left.

_Alice, I sure do hope you know what you're getting yourself into._

**Alyss' POV**

"It's been quite some time since we've last seen each other hasn't it? 8 years I believe." I say coolly trying to break the ice. Looking over at Alice I see that she is quite shocked.

_Not surprising. She hasn't seen me in forever or even knows who I am. All she knows is that I am her twin sister. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out the real truth behind us._

I giggle out loud causing them to jump a little.

"Oz, I want to talk to Alyss alone." Alice stated trying to ignore the fact of what just happened.

"Fufufu….no, no, no we mustn't have that." Voicing my opinion, "Come Oz, join us…" I turn and start walking towards the center of the garden. Not looking back, I hear their footsteps behind me. One bold yet brave, the other stomping with impatience.

Cocking my brow I remarked "You two sure radiate your personalities…"

"What do you mean?" I hear Oz ask.

"Exactly what it means…" I pause and gaze into the pond at our reflections. I start to remember how we used to look like back then. Alice and I. I remember us being much shorter, our faces less angular and harsh. Our hair much longer than it used to be. Alice's hair still the same jet black from when we were kids, and my hair as white as snow. Our eyes however changed the most. Before we had joy and hope in our eyes…now mine is just a void while hers is still holding onto that joy but sadness creeps on its edges.

_How much you've changed sweet Alice. And that young boy with you…his very existence might just ruin us both. _

Bringing me out of my thoughts is Alice, "I have a few questions to ask you."

Turning to face her and Oz I utter two words that will hopefully clear the fog in her mind.

"Ask away."

_What kind of questions will you ask dearest Alice..._

**Alice's POV**

A million questions were running through my head by this point.

_Finally I get the chance to ask her what happened and how._

"What happened that day?" I asked hesitantly.

"I had a mental breakdown. Simple as that; that's why I'm here." She replied rather quickly. Catching me off guard I had to pause and remember what I was going to ask next.

"How come Mom is so worried all the time; more specifically about Jack?"

Oz looked at me confused. "Who's Jack?" He whispered. I mouthed at him "I'll tell you later, not now ok?" He nods his head and listens to Alyss' answer.

"There was bad stuff happening in our family and Jack was the cause of it."

_Mom told me he had did something terrible but she never mentioned we ever had any family…I just assumed we always lived by ourselves because we had no other relatives to stay with. _

"Family? Do you mean there's more of us? I thought it was just Mom, Jack, and I." I questioned.

"Ahem." Alyss coughed.

"You too of course." Realizing the mistake I had made, I blushed a little.

"Well, of course we have other family. There's Uncle Oswald…" Alyss confessed.

"Where is he?" I asked excitedly. Alyss' face fell a little. She looked sad and confused and angry all rolled into one.

"Should we tell her?" An unknown voice whispered.

_Who is that voice? It sounded like Alyss…but different._

"Wha—? Did anyone else hear that?" Oz remarked.

"What are you talking about; you guys must be tired." Alyss announced trying to divert our attention, "There's a bench nearby we can sit at. Come let us go." Leading the way she walked us through a series of paths through the indoor garden. Along the way I noticed that the garden was being well cared for. The flowers and grass seemed to glow with a sense of radiance.

_Weird how this place is so clean and nice while the inside of the building is in terrible condition._

Suddenly Oz moved into step with me and whispered, "Did you hear that voice?"

I stole a peek at Alyss to make sure she wasn't listening before I answered, "Yeah, you aren't the only one."

"Let's be careful ok. She is you sister but you heard what the nurse said earlier. Alyss is dangerous." Oz cautioned me, worry in his eyes. Nodding in agreement we went and carried on in following Alyss in silence. Finally reaching the gazebo I see that it is surrounded by a sea of red roses.

_Just like back then in my memory._

She motions for us to sit down and takes the seat from across from us. Oz takes the seat to the left of me.

"I have one final question to ask of you." I inquired.

Taking a deep breath I ask her "How come I don't remember anything about us?"

Her eyebrows crease downwards and her mouth turned into a frown.

"How would I know; it is your memory."

"You have something to do with it. Your being here is tied to me not remembering." I asked once again.

_She's avoiding the reason. Why isn't she telling me the truth?_

My patience was wearing thin with her.

_I demand I know the answer. Doesn't she understand that I want to find out more about myself and the truth behind my memory loss?_

"Alice, maybe you shouldn't try and agitate her. She is her sister you know…and she is in the hospital—no offense to you of course." Oz commented noticing the tense atmosphere.

"None taken. Besides let's try to get to know each other more. How about you start by introducing me to this friend of yours." Alyss said whilst smiling. Though on the outside she looked fine, as her sister I knew it wasn't sincere. Call it twin telepathy or whatever but I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"Well, I'm Oz—" but before he could get anything else out I yelled out "NO! I demand to know the answer."

"Fine." Agitation clear in her violet eyes. Alyss didn't seem the same way earlier.

_She seems different. A while ago she was annoyed but not angry. Now she is but…it seems like her whole self-changed._

"You want to know the whole reason why you can't remember?" Alyss was standing up now and she was shaking with fury. "It's because we aren't even real! Your memories and mine both."

My eyes widened.

_What is she talking about? Of course I'm alive. I'm here breathing and my heart is beating._

Alyss continued to ramble on, while I sat in shock. Oz meanwhile was gazing intently into the rose bush.

"A white rose." Oz mumbled.

Both Alyss and I turned to face him. I could feel my heart beat quicken.

_He did not just say what I thought he just said._

"A white rose." Oz said again and this time he pulled out a white rose out of the bushes.

_Oh no…_

**Oz's POV**

Just as I pulled out the white rose I turned to Alice and Alyss to show them the new discovery I had just made, but when I turned to face them I saw Alyss screaming in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Alyss shrieked.

All thoughts of the white rose fled from my mind, and I dropped the rose. A soft thud could be heard.

"NOT THE WHITE ROSE. ANYTHING BUT THAT—PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE DON'T!" She continued to scream this over and over again. Her voice carried out from the gazebo and into the indoor garden.

_What happened? Alyss was yelling about something a while ago but why is she screaming?_

I suddenly realized the comment the nurse had made earlier.

"_She tends to be a bit…aggressive…"_

Alyss was now throwing the chairs in the gazebo around. Her eyes were no longer happy, nor void just filled with crazy. At the same time Alice and I looked over to each other for some sort of indication of what to do.

"What do we do?" I yelled trying to get myself heard over Alyss' screams.

As if someone was answering our prayers nurses showed up and immediately put her to sleep. One of the nurses turned to us and said "I think it's time you left now."

We then found ourselves outside St. Laurence's Mental Hospital sitting on the nearest bench.

"Alice, I, I." I stuttered.

_Did I cause that?_ _Did my carelessness of the situation make Alyss do…do that?_

"It's not your fault." Alice confessed as if reading my thoughts.

"But it is!" I said bewildered.

She sighed. "No, it's mine. I didn't want to tell you about what my Mom had said earlier."

"What did she say?" I questioned.

"She said don't mention the white rose. I didn't want to trouble you with it." Alice said earnestly, "This is my problem, it's ok if you don't want to talk to me anymore." She made the move to stand up but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

_I knew it. On the outside she may seem tough but she really does care on the inside._

"Alice I promised I would be there for you. Pinky promise, remember?" I held up my pinky.

"Yeah, but…" she was interrupted by someone we had met earlier.

"Having any problems?" Sharon said. Behind her stood a mysterious man with a doll on his shoulder.

A/N

WOAH. Alyss went cray cray. In case you didn't notice Alyss has a double sided personality. Reasons as to why this is will of course be revealed later on. And the white rose! Why was she screaming about it? Who knows! Last, but not least, the dynamic duo has shown up. Bet you thought they weren't going to pop up again but they did (or maybe not). BTW Alyss and Alice were 8 when they separated in the flashback. Anyway, that's it for now I hope you like it! See you guys in the next chapter :D


End file.
